Mantan
by drrrr
Summary: Kata orang, mantan adalah masa lalu yang harus dilupakan. Tapi bagi Ino, mantan itu ibarat benalu. Mau disingkirkan dari hati, tapi kok nempel melulu!


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story belongs to me (drrrr)

Making this story is just for fun

.

.

.

Warning : AU, typo, gaje, EYD yang tidak sempurna, bahasa non baku, OOC.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi. Apabila ada kesamaan ide cerita, tempat, nama tokoh itu hanya kebetulan semata.

.

.

.

 **Mantan**

.

.

.

Jam di dinding kamar menunjukkan waktu pukul lima sore. Ino tengah menyemprotkan parfum LaFemme beraroma Roses Blend kala alarm di hpnya berbunyi. Tertulis memo di sana, 'Date with Sai'. Ia harus bergegas sebelum cowok itu tiba dirumahnya.

Sebenarnya Ino nggak nyangka bisa dandan secepat ini untuk pergi berkencan. Biasanya, dulu ia membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk bersiap diri saat hendak berkencan dengan 'dia'.

'Dia'.

Bukan Sai.

' _Lo mikir apaan sih No. Lupain 'dia'! 'Dia' cuma nyakitin lo aja. Sekarang lo akan memulai kisah baru dengan Sai. Jadi sekarang senyum, dan jadi pasangan paling unyu seperti yang selama ini lo impiin.'_

Ino menghela napas pelan. Si gadis pirang menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun midi dibawah lutut dengan warna dasar putih gading bermotif floral. Rambut panjangnya diikat _ponytail,_ gak lupa dibiarkan menjuntai poni panjang disebelah kanan yang menjadi ciri khasnya, cantik sekali. Sebuah jam tangan warna _baby purple_ dan tas selempang kecil warna coklat muda dipilih Ino untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya kali ini. Ditariknya senyum simpul terakhir di depan cermin lalu beranjak pergi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ma, Ino berangkat ya." Teriak Ino dari pintu depan ruang tamu. Mamanya menyahut mengiyakan. Sebelumnya Ino sudah minta izin lebih dulu. Tercium aroma masakan dari arah dapur. Sepertinya Mama sedang sibuk memasak, tak bisa diganggu, mengingat barusan Papa sms bilang ingin makan tumis udang untuk makan malam. Diam-diam Ino tersenyum geli sambil melangkah keluar rumah.

Ino membuka pagar, tepat didepannya telah hadir motor merah besar yang ditunggangi seorang cowok berhelm, yang sudah bisa ditebak siapa orangnya. Ino melangkah mendekat lalu menyapa "Hai, Sai."

Si cowok membuka helmnya, menampilkan wajah maskulin berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit berantakan. Sai menyisir rambutnya ke belakang sambil membalas sapaan sang gadis, "Hai."

Hati Ino mencelos. Nggak sanggup menahan teriakan histeris jiwa fangirl di dalamnya.

 _Duh, ganteng banget sih._

"Um…" menelan ludah lebih dulu, "…gue udah siap." Ujar Ino sambil merentangkan sekilas tangannya.

"Oh, cepat banget, gue kirain bakal nunggu lo lebih lama lagi." Kata Sai.

Alis coklat Ino mengernyit bingung. "Ya…gue sengaja. Cowok kan nggak suka nunggu lama, apalagi nunggu cewek dandan. Iya kan?"

Sai menarik satu sudut bibirnya, "Kalau itu artinya melihat lo lebih cantik lagi, bagi gue nggak masalah. Meski tanpa dandan pun…lo udah cantik kok."

Ino merasakan pipinya memanas. Ingin bilang makasih tapi bibirnya tak sanggup mengucapkan. Alhasil, Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya canggung sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

' _Lihat Ino! Sai beda banget kan sama dia. Kalau 'dia' pasti udah ngeluh capek dan ngejek lo sekarang ini!'_

Tanpa sadar Ino memijit keningnya sendiri. Mencoba melupakan bayang-bayang masa lalu.

"Ino, ada apa?" Tanya Sai dengan raut khawatir.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Yuk cabut."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keduanya tiba di sebuah gedung bioskop ternama di Konoha Plaza. Tak disangka tempat itu sedang sangat ramai pengunjung. Ino berdiri terpaku didepan pintu kaca. Menatap orang-orang yang berdiri berdekatan seakan tak ada jarak. Napasnya terasa sesak. Jujur sebenarnya Ino tak begitu menyukai tempat yang dipadati banyak orang. Apa namanya? Claustrophobia? Entahlah. Ino sadar ia memiliki ketakutan yang berlebihan saat melihat keadaan tempat yang ruang geraknya sempit, tapi ia tak pernah mengganggapnya serius. Ino hanya akan menghindari situasi-situasi tersebut. Sayangnya Ino lupa ini malam Minggu. Sedangkan Sai terlihat senang disampingnya, Ino jadi nggak enak hati bila ingin mengajak pergi.

Gadis itu mencoba menarik napas pelan dan membuangnya perlahan.

 _Ayo Ino! Ini cuma perasaan lo doang. Orang-orang di kerumunan itu aja nggak kenapa-kenapa kok. Lo harus ngelawan rasa takut lo itu!_

Ino membatin. Memberanikan dirinya sendiri. Sai telah melangkah masuk, buru-buru Ino mengikuti. Keduanya berjalan menuju konter tiket. Antrian panjang menanti mereka. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Kita bagi tugas aja, gimana? Lo beli popcorn, gue beli tiket." ujar Sai.

"Oke." Dalam hati Ino bersyukur Sai bersedia mengantri sendirian. Ino segera mencari dompet di dalam tas selempangnya tapi Sai keburu pergi.

"Sai tunggu, ini uangnya!" tahan Ino.

Si cowok berbalik, "Gue yang traktir." Katanya sambil mengedipkan satu mata dan bergegas mengantri.

Ino menarik kembali tangannya sambil menghela napas. Ia tahu dirinya adalah orang yang paling anti berhutang. Kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya seperti keluarganya, Sakura, sahabat-sahabatnya, dan…ya, 'dia'. Tapi ini kencan pertamanya dengan Sai, kan. Ia harus kasih cowok itu kesempatan. Toh tak ada salahnya juga ditraktir nonton. Hitung-hitung bisa menghemat uang saku.

Ino segera beranjak menuju bar kantin yang terletak agak jauh diseberang ruangan, dempet pada dinding. Membuat Ino harus melangkah melewati bagian tengah ruangan yang luas. Disini lebih lengang. Rupanya kebanyakan pengunjung hanya berkerumun didekat pintu masuk dan konter tiket. Ino bisa bernapas lega.

Satu cup popcorn ukuran besar telah ada di tangan Ino. Ia melirik kea rah antrian tiket dimana Sai kini berada di bagian tengah baris. Masih ada sekitar delapan orang lagi di depannya, dan rata-rata mereka adalah bapak-bapak. Dimana biasanya membawa satu keluarga besar dan membutuhkan entah berapa menit untuk menentukan kursi penonton. Sepertinya Sai masih lama.

Ino memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk. Di edarkannya pandangan ke seluruh ruangan luas ini. Sofa-sofa kecil yang disediakan sudah di penuhi pengunjung. Dan banyak pula orang yang gak kebagian tempat duduk. Ino sudah pasrah jika memang ia harus berdiri tapi kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah sofa panjang bermuat tiga orang yang hanya di duduki oleh dua orang.

Seorang—mungkin—pria, bertudung sedang membaca buku dan seorang wanita muda sedang mengikir kuku, duduk di ujung-ujung sofa itu. Tengahnya kosong. Sebenarnya ino sedikit ragu apakah ia bisa 'menyusup' di antara mereka, tapi saat kakinya mulai pegal ia bergegas menuju sofa itu.

Sekilas Ino merasa tahu dengan sosok yang membaca buku tapi ia langsung tak acuh dan duduk dengan anggun. Kaki kanannya disilangkan ke atas kaki kiri. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, sementara tangan kiri memeluk cup popcorn. Ino menghela napas pelan. Dengan begini kegiatan menunggunya dimulai.

Ino melirik ke kiri, kepada si wanita muda yang sangat serius mengikir kukunya. Gaya busana wanita itu mengingatkan Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Dalam hati ia berandai mungkin saat ia sudah dewasa nanti ia akan seperti wanita di sampingnya itu.

Lalu mata biru Ino melihat dua anak kecil yang sedang berkejaran beberapa meter didepan sana. Anak yang dikejar bertubuh lebih besar dan melangkah lebih lugas, sementara anak yang mengejar bertubuh lebih kecil dan langkahnya pun masih tertatih-tatih. Lucu sekali. Kedua anak itu berlari melintasi ruangan. Berlari dari arah kiri ke kanan dalam pandangan Ino. Manik birunya mengikuti dua anak kecil itu, hingga gak sadar Ino menolehkan kepalanya _full_ ke kanan, memandang dua anak itu yang sekarang sedang berada di pelukan orang dewasa. Mungkin ibunya? Ino gak bisa melihat jelas karena poni panjangnya mengganggu pandangan. Tak ingin kehilangan momen itu, Ino menyisir poninya hingga ke belakang telinga. Wajah ayunya terekspos sempurna.

"Nonton film apa?"

Ino terkesiap. Ia dengar jelas suara itu dilontarkan oleh orang yang membaca buku di samping kanannya—yang tampaknya seorang pria. Ino melihat ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapapun lagi selain dirinya yang terdekat dengan orang itu.

"B-bapak bicara sama saya?" tanyanya ragu.

Dan buku itu turun, memperlihatkan sesosok wajah pria muda dengan mata setajam mata elang dan alis hitam panjang. Ino menahan napasnya. Saat pemuda itu menarik turun _hoodie_ kepalanya mencuatlah rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi seperti buah nanas.

'Dia'. Shikamaru. Sang mantan.

Diantara segala kemungkinan. Di antara segala peristiwa yang terjadi di muka bumi ini, Kenapa? Kenapa harus diaaa?! Dan…kenapa harus sekarang?! Dada Ino tiba-tiba sesak. Entah karena oksigen yang semakin menipis atau hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa penuh.

 _Oh, poor Ino_. Hatimu penuh karena apa sayang? Penuh oleh memori kenangan bersama si mantan ? Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak boleh goyah.

"Shi-Shikamaru? L-lo disini?" Ino mencoba bertingkah senormal mungkin. tapi kenyataannya itu sangat sulit dilakukan.

Shikamaru mencopot _earphone_ di telinganya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Ya, gue disini."

 _Udah jelas dia disini! Duduk samping lo, No!_

"Wow! Ke-kebetulan banget ya kita bisa ketemu disini. M-maksud gue…ini tempat umum sih, jadi kita bisa kete…um…ini kan memang bioskop, semua orang juga boleh datang ke sini—eh um…se-selamat nonton film."

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Lo ngomong apaan sih Noo! Lo keliatan konyol banget, tahu!_

Shikamaru senyum setengah terkekeh. "Selamat nonton film juga."

Hati Ino dag dig dug tak karuan. Sial. Gak seharusnya ia begini.

"Pertanyaannya belum dijawab."

"Hah?" Alis Ino naik membentuk ekspresi bertanya. Meski Ino malah merasa ekspresinya kayak orang bego.

"Nonton film apa?" Shikamaru bertanya ulang.

"Ng…itu Gladiatorr."

"Sendirian?"

"Oh, nggak. Sama Sai."

Sepersekian detik, hanya sepersekian detik tapi Ino bisa melihat raut wajah Shikamaru berubah dingin, sebelum ekspresi datarnya kembali terpasang. Ino menelan ludah.

 _Apa gue salah ngomong ya? Tunggu! Gue kan emang bareng Sai. Kenapa harus takut ngakuin hal itu?_

Ino menarik napas pelan dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menganalisis situasi ini.

Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi hari ini Ino sedang kencan pedekate dengan seorang cowok keren bernama Sai. Cowok yang digadang-gadangkan oleh Sakura dan teman-teman dikelas akan menjadi kekasih barunya. Agak konyol memang. Namun, Ino pikir tak ada salahnya menerima ajakan Sai. Ino sedang sendiri (baca: jomblo), begitu pula Sai. Apalagi… Ino mempunyai hati yang harus diobati, oleh perasaan dihargai dan dicintai. Dan bagaimana pun sakit hati yang Ino rasakan ssekarang, pelakunya adalah orang disamping kanannya ini. Dimana dalam kebetulan yang aneh mereka bertemu pada kencan pertamanya dengan Sai.

Apa Ino salah? Tidak. Hubungannya dan Shikamaru sudah berakhir. Benar, hanya Ino lah yang mengatakan putus. Tapi hubungan asmara itu melibatkan dua orang, dan jika salah satunya sudah memutuskan untuk pergi, maka hubungan itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Ino sudah lelah. Cinta itu harusnya menguatkan, membahagiakan. Bukan menyakiti. Namun yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya. Jadi, untuk apa lagi dipertahankan.

Dan karena Ino telah mengambil keputusan, ia sadar, ia harus bertanggungjawab atas keputusan itu.

Ia. Harus. Kuat.

"Lo sendiri…nonton film apa?" Ino bertanya.

" _Dear Natan._ " Shikamaru menjawab.

Ino mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. " _Dear Natan_? Lo suka film romantis sekarang?"

Shikamaru diam. Hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, gue tahu. Lo pasti dipaksa nonton film itu. Sama siapa kesini? Naruto ya?" Tanya Ino. Naruto adalah salah satu sahabat Shikamaru, yang terkenal sebagai raja gombal disekolah.

Ada jeda sejenak. Kemudian Shikamaru menjawab,

"Kak Temari."

"O-oh." Senyuman Ino pudar. Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja sebelum bisa ia kendalikan.

Siapa yang gak kenal Shikamaru? Siswa paling pintar seantero sekolah dengan IQ rata-rata diatas 200. Kejeniusannya sudah terdeteksi sejak ia kelas sepuluh, terutama pada pelajaran Fisika. Membuat cowok itu sering ikut dalam olimpiade Fisika pada berbagai tingkat. Regional sampai Internasional sudah ia jalani. Dan baru-baru ini, ia diminta bergabung ke dalam sebuah tim dari klub robotika. Anggotanya lintas kelas, terdiri dari satu siswa kelas sepuluh; Hanabi, dua siswa kelas sebelas; Shikamaru dan Neji, dan dua siswa kelas dua belas; Temari dan Obito. Tim yang sangat keren. Sangat kompak. Namun entah dari mana, belakangan ini kabar berhembus. Ada kedekatan yang lebih antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

Hanya gosip, sih. Lagi pula, buat apa Ino peduli.

Kan?

Ino tersadar dari lamunan. Suasana jadi hening. Disampingnya Shikamaru terdiam, sedang memainkan buku kecil yang ada ditangannya. Ino gak suka keadaan ini. Lebih baik ia pergi dari pada berdiam diri dengan suasana yang tidak nyaman.

"Eh, duluan ya." Kata Ino sambil berdiri, berusaha untuk sopan.

"Mau kemana?"Shikamaru mendongak. Menatap Ino tepat dimata birunya.

"Toilet."

Tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan Shikamaru. "Toiletnya penuh, toilet cewek maupun cowok. Gue baru dari sana. Antriannya panjang sampai ke luar toilet. Lo nggak akan suka ruangan sesak kayak gitu."

Ino terpaku. Tak menyangka Shikamaru masih mengingat phobianya.

"Ino?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, Ino lantas mengikuti arah suara. Saat itulah, seorang cewek bertubuh proporsional dengan rambut pirang berkuncir empat hadir didepan Ino.

Mata biru Ino mengerjap. "K-Kak Temari?"

Astaga. Kegilaan macam apa yang harus Ino hadapi lagi kali ini. Ia baru saja bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan sekarang…ia bertemu dengan orang yang dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Parahnya lagi, ia mengenal baik Temari. Mereka sering tergabung dikepanitiaan yang sama disekolah.

"Gak nyangka bisa ketemu disini." Ujar Temari riang. Ia mendekati Shikamaru, menyodorkan secarik kertas padanya. "Nih, tiketnya."

Shikamaru tak bisa segera menyambut tiket itu, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Ino. Sialnya Ino baru sadar. Buru-buru ditariknya lepas.

Sekilas Ino bisa melihat, pandangan yang sedikit berbeda dari iris hijau gelap Temari ketika tautan tangannya dan Shikamaru terlepas.

Ino memejamkan mata sejenak.

 _Sial_.

Ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak orang itu, seketika seakan hanya menjadi milik mereka bertiga, dan suasana canggung ini. Shikamaru duduk dengan wajah datar, Temari berdiri dengan mata hijau gelapnya yang bergulir kesana kemari, dan Ino berusaha keras untuk tak menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Sama siapa kesini?"Temari bertanya, memecah keheningan.

"Itu…sama Sai. Dia lagi beli tiket." Tangan Ino menunjuk asal.

Oh, Ino tak tahan.

"Maaf ya, tapi saya lagi kebelet banget nih. Misi." Ino berusaha tersenyum, tapi jadinya malah kayak meringis.

Ino segera cabut, melangkah tergesa menuju toilet. Bodo' amat dengan ruangan sesak. Itu lebih baik dari pada berada dalam suasana canggung yang bisa membuatnya meledak. Sesampainya ditujuan, Ino benar-benar disambut antrian yang panjangnya nggak kira-kira, sampai keluar ruang toilet. Ah, bukan masalah. Toh ini cuma alasan saja. Ino celinguk kanan kiri memastikan tak ada lagi kehadiran Shikamaru dan Temari. Karena tak memerhatikan jalan, Ino menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, saya—"

"No, lo dari mana aja?" Sai ternyata. Ino menghembuskan napas lega.

"Udah dapet tiketnya? Kapan mulai filmnya?"Tanya Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah. Kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi."

Ino melihat tiket ditangan Sai. Studio 5.

"Masuk yuk." Ujar Ino sambil menarik tangan Sai.

"Sekarang? Gak mau lihat—"

"Nggak. Yuk, kita masuk aja."

Keduanya bergegas menuju Studio 5. Lebih tepatnya Ino 'menyeret' paksa cowok berkulit pucat itu. Sai mengernyit bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti. Keduanya telah duduk dikursi penonton. Lampu meredup. Iklan-iklan di layar besar bioskop mulai terputar.

"Ada apa sih, No?" Tanya Sai. Masih tak mengerti dengan sikap cewek disampingnya itu, yang sekarang sedang sibuk mengunyah popcorn.

"Nggak papa. Cuma gak sabar pengen nonton filmnya aja." Jawab Ino degnan mata tak teralihkan dari layar. Sai mengangguk kaku. Mencoba mengabaikan sikap ganjil Ino.

Sayangnya Sai gak tahu apa yang memenuhi kepala Ino sekarang.

 _Sudah nggak ada apa-apa lagi antara gue dan Shikamaru._

 _Sudah nggak ada apa-apa lagi antara gue dan Shikamaru._

 _Sudah nggak ada apa-apa lagi antara gue dan Shikamaru._

Doktrin Ino pada dirinya sendiri. Ya. Jika ia saja sedang berkencan dengan Sai, berarti gak ada salahnya juga Shikamaru dan Kak Temari berkencan, kan. Hubungannya degnan Shikamaru sudah berakhir. Itu masa lalu. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah urusan masing-masing.

Ino tak perlu lagi peduli.

Ia tak peduli.

Tidak lagi.

Tapi…

Bisakah ia tak peduli?

 _Sial._

Ino mulai sadar, sore ini entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumpat. Dadanya bergemuruh. Seperti ingin meledak. Ino ingin berteriak. Ino ingin menangis. Oleh perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya.

Disampingnya Sai telah serius menonton film. Sementara itu tak ada satupun kepingan film yang menyangkut dalam kepala Ino. Ia merasa begitu bersalah. Entah pada siapa.

…

 _Angin semilir berhembus lembut. Dedaunan pohon-pohon jambu bergoyang di lapangan dalam SMA 3 Konoha. Saat ini jam istirahat, terlihat siswa-siswa memenuhi setiap sudut sekolah. Ada yang berseliweran membawa mangkuk berisi makanan dari kantin yang hendak dimakan di kelas, beberapa bintang-bintang atlet sekolah yang asyik main basket ditengah-tengah lapangan, atau yang sekedar duduk-duduk santai di sepanjang koridor._

 _Yamanaka Ino berjalan dengan langkah pasti. Kaki jenjangnya berayun meninggalkan jejak di sepanjang koridor. Angin yang berhembus sesekali memainkan anak rambutnya. Wajahnya yang ayu terangkat lurus kedepan. Mustahil kehadirannya tidak menarik perhatian. Beberapa yang mengenal langsung menyapa Ino, yang tidak mengenal, menyapa dalam hati. Dan sang dewi sekolah membalas dengan senyuman ramah._

 _Ino terus berjalan. Semakin lama, koridor yang ia lewati semakin sepi. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Ia telah sampai di tujuan. Di sebuah tempat yang paling jarang di kunjungi murid-murid. Perpustakaan._

 _Ino disambut Bu Kurenai, penjaga perpustakaan yang tersenyum singkat padanya. Terlalu singkat malah. Bu Kurenai memang harus bersikap tegas, atau katakanlah…garang. Demi menjaga ketenangan perpustakaan dari kegaduhan yang bisa ditimbulkan murid-murid yang datang kesini._

 _Dibagian depan perpustakaan, suasana sangat sepi. Ino menghitung kira-kira hanya ada lima siswa saja. Duduk saling berjauhan. Terpekur pada bacaannya masing-masing._

 _Ino melangkah semakin masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara berat seseorang yang Ino kenal sebagai salah satu guru di sekolah ini. Semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas. Seakan terpisah dari dunia luar, ada meja meja yang disusun berdempetan agar menjadi satu meja besar, kursi-kursi mengelilingi, diduduki oleh siswa kira-kira berjumlah lima belas orang. Mereka sedang serius memperhatikan seorang guru yang berdiri membelakangi Ino. Pak Kakashi, sedang sibuk menjelaskan sesuatu._

 _Dengan sedikit nervous, Ino mengetuk rak lemari kayu disampingnya._

 _Tok tok tok._

 _Semua mata tertuju padanya. Dalam sekejap Ino merasa kayak berada dalam ruang sidang, dihakimi. Pandangan-pandangan yang seakan-akan bilang bahwa Ino gak seharusnya berada disitu. Namun, ada beberapa pasang mata yang Ino kenal, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke dan…Shikamaru._

 _Pak Kakashi berbalik. Menatap Ino lewat kacamatanya yang bertengger agak merosot dihidung._

" _Ya? Ada apa?" guru fisika itu bertanya._

 _Tangan Ino bertautan dibelakang pinggang. Diam-diam memainkan jemarinya._

" _Maaf Pak, saya mengganggu. Saya mau bicara sama Shikamaru. Sebentar saja. Bisa?"_

 _Riuh rendah mengudara. Terdengar suara batuk-batuk disengaja. Beberapa bahkan bersiul jahil. Ada satu dua siswa yang menatap sinis Ino, seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa kehadirannya benar-benar buang waktu. Sisanya senyum-senyum gaje._

 _Kakashi mengedikkan bahu._

" _Ya…boleh. Tapi jangan lama-lama." Satu tangannya yang memegang jangkar menunjuk singkat kearah Ino._

" _He he, iya Pak."_

 _Kemudian Shikamaru berdiri dari kursinya. Kedua insan itu kini sudah berada diluar perpustakaan. Di koridor yang sepi. Shikamaru berdiri dengan punggungnya bersandar pada dinding sementara Ino didepannya, berhadapan dengannya._

" _Sorry ya ganggu."kata Ino memulai pembicaraan._

" _Ga papa. Ada apa?"_

" _Lo ga bales sms gue kemarin."_

" _Oh," Shikamaru mengurut keningnya, "Sorry, kemarin gue nggak sempet buka sms."_

" _Gak cuma kemarin aja sih, dua hari yang lalu gue juga sms dan lo nggak bales apapun. Sebelumnya, dan sebelumnya lagi…juga begitu."_

 _Shikamaru terdiam. Ia paham Ino gak hanya membahas tentang sms. Ini jauh lebih rumit._

" _Dan gue nggak nelpon lo karena gue takut ganggu. Lo kan sibuk banget."_

 _Shikamaru memejamkan mata. Ia bisa mendengar jelas sindiran yang tersirat dari nada bicara Ino. Shikamaru ingin memastikan._

" _Maksud lo,"_

" _Maksud gue, mengingat lo sekarang sibuk banget dan kita jarang ketemu, terus kita juga nggak pernah saling ngehubungin, telpon kek atau apa kek, nggak kan? Bahkan…bahkan gue nggak inget kapan terakhir kali kita bener-bener ngobrol bareng. Gue rasa ini nggak baik, Shika. Hubungan kita nggak berjalan baik. Nah, dari pada kita pacaran tapi kayak orang nggak saling kenal gini, mending…mending udahin aja."_

 _Suara Ino terdengar parau. Mata Shikamaru terbuka, menatap Ino tajam._

" _Ino, lo nggak sadar apa yang lo omongin."_

" _Gue sadar. Gue sadar banget!"Ino setengah berteriak. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca._

" _Lo inget gak, ini hari apa?"Tanya Ino._

 _Shikamaru diam. Berpikir._

 _Hari ini hari Rabu. Tanggal 23, bulan September._

 _Shikamaru mencelos. Tubuhnya seakan membeku._

" _Ya, hari ini ulang tahun gue. Buat lo mungkin hal sepele, tapi buat gue ini berarti banget. Dan gue nggak bisa maksa seseorang untuk peduli sama gue. Bahkan lo, pacar gue sendiri. Jadi supaya kita nggak saling nyakitin dan supaya lo juga nggak keganggu lagi sama gue…lebih baik kita putus."_

" _Ino—"_

 _Bel tanda masuk pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Mengiringi langkah kepergian Ino yang sudah berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin. Menyembunyikan air matanya. Meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri dibelakang sana._

…

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ino keluar mengenakan kaos oblong besar dan celana pendek selutut. Rambutnya tergulung handuk. Ino melangkah ke meja rias. Melepas handuk dari kepalanya, mengambil sisir lalu menyisir rambut. Setelah itu ia melangkah mendekati _single bed_ miliknya, menjatuhkan diri ke kasur.

Nyaman sekali.

Iris birunya menatap langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya menerawang. Pada kejadian tadi sore. Benar-benar kencan terburuk dalam hidupnya. Penyebabnya bukanlah karena Sai. Tapi karena cowok yang seharusnya sudah tak ia pikirkan lagi.

Shikamaru.

Ino tak mengerti. Bagaimana sebuah hubungan bisa berubah secepat itu. Bagaimana hubungan yang dulunya dekat, kini saling menyapa pun sangat sulit. Masalahnya adalah, jika saja Shikamaru hanya mantan kekasihnya, itu akan jauh lebih mudah. Tapi kenyataan tidak semudah itu. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru telah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rumah Shikamaru hanya beberapa blok dari rumah Ino. Ya, mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

Bahkan sebelum Ino mengenal Sakura disekolah dasar, ia telah mengenal Shikamaru lebih dulu. Bermain bersama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Ino ingat, waktu kecil dulu, ketika orang tuanya harus pergi ke acara dimana Ino tidak bisa ikut, maka ia akan menginap dirumah Shikamaru. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sehingga Ino tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Semakin mereka tumbuh, jarak mulai tercipta karena perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan antara keduanya. Tapi selain karena hal itu mereka tetap berteman. Sangat erat malah.

Sampai suatu hari, beberapa bulan pertama menjadi remaja putih abu-abu, sepulang sekolah, didepan rumah Ino, Shikamaru menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadikan Ino kekasih. Sungguh, demi apapun, Ino tak pernah menyangka hari itu terjadi. Sahabatnya sendiri, cowok yang terkenal akan kecuekannya pada makhluk bernama perempuan itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Salah satu hari terindah Ino.

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Bahkan obrolan-obrolan yang dulu biasa saja, atau ketika mereka jalan bareng, mulai terasa berbeda, jadi…'mendebarkan'. Dan Ino menikmati semua momen itu. Sampai kemudian menginjak semester dua dikelas sepuluh, Shikamaru terdaftar untuk mengikuti kelas tambahan bagi siswa-siswa yang aktif pada olimpiade bidang Sains. Untuknya, kelas Fisika. Jadwal kelas itu tiga kali seminggu sepulang sekolah. Sejak itulah Ino dan Shikamaru jarang pulang bersama. Sampai akhirnya tidak pernah lagi.

Perlahan, Shikamaru kian hari kian menjauh. Apabila mendekati lomba, jadwal kelas tambahan itu semakin intens, jadi setiap hari sepulang sekolah. Bahkan Minggu pun, anggota kelas tambahan itu akan ke rumah guru pembimbing untuk belajar bersama. Tak hanya itu, pada jam istirahat pun Shikamaru akan pergi ke perpustakaan belajar bersama timnya. Namanya sering izin dikelas untuk mengikuti berbagai karantina. Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, pernah juga sebulan. Awalnya Shikamaru masih sempat menelpon. Atau sms. Namun, lambat laun ia menghilang. Seakan tak bisa lagi tersentuh.

Ino bangga tentu saja. Siapa yang tak bangga punya pacar sejenius itu. Namun, Ino sadar ia bukan dalam prioritas utama Shikamaru. Jika memang cowok itu gak ingin menjalin hubungan dulu, buat apa dia nembak Ino. Ino sungguh tak mengerti. Ia mencoba menunggu. Tapi rasanya penantiannya sia-sia saja. Penaikan kelas dua, Ino ingin berubah. Ia tak ingin terjebak dalam perasaan yang tak pasti, sementara orang yang disayangi sama sekali gak peduli. Karena itulah ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Shikamaru.

Namun ternyata…tidak semudah itu.

Beban hati Ino tidak serta merta hilang. Keadaan tak lagi sama. Bahkan untuk saling menyapa sebagai seorang teman pun sangat sulit dilakukan. Belum lagi kehadiran nama-nama baru yang muncul dalam kehidupan Ino. Sai…Kak Temari…

Pertama kali Ino mengenal dekat Temari adalah saat menjadi panitia porseni waktu ia kelas sepuluh. Temari terkenal tegas diantara adik-adik kelas, tapi yang Ino rasakan saat berteman dengan Temari, dia itu baik. Baik banget malah. Makanya, waktu dengar kabar kedekatan Shikamaru dan Temari, sementara Ino masih belum bisa benar-benar melupakan Shikamaru, ia jadi ngerasa serba salah. Kak Temari itu orang yang supel, cantik, agak _tomboy_ dan satu yang jadi ciri khasnya ia jago main basket. Selain itu ia tergabung dalam klub robotika. Temari seakan mempunyai nilai sempurna sebagai kriteria cewek idaman. Dan mungkin…akan lebih sempurna lagi kalau ia dan Shikamaru…

Ino memukul kepalanya keras.

 _Lo mikir apa sih, No! Sejak kapan lo ngebandingin diri lo dengan orang lain kayak gini. Mana kepercayaan diri lo?! Mana Ino yang dulu?!_

Ya. Mana Ino yang dulu. Ino merasa dirinya berubah. Shikamaru merubahnya. Oh, ya ampun. Ia benar-benar harus memikirkan hal lain sebelum pikirannya tenggelam karena cowok itu. Seperti…memikirkan Sai misalnya?

Hal yang terpatri jelas dikepala Ino mengenai Sai adalah dia itu baik. Sangat baik. Tapi kenapa pikirannya masih belum bisa melupakan Shikamaru?

Ino menghela napas pelan. Menyadari hal yang bertubi-tubi datang ke kehidupannya tanpa ia duga. Membuatnya lelah.

 _Hidup lo kok kayak sinetron banget sih, No._

Tring!

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benda kecil berbunyi nyaring di atas nakas, membuyarkan lamunan Ino. Segera diraihnya handphone itu dan melihat notifikasi yang masuk.

Sms dari Sakura.

 **No, Senin lusa lo dateng pagi-pagi ya.**

 **Gue mau nyontek esai bahasa Inggris,**

 **gantinya lo boleh liat pr biologi gue deh.**

 **-Jenong**

Ino tersenyum geli. Kalau begini ia yang rugi. Esai bahasa inggris dikumpul lusa, sedangkan pr biologi minggu depan. Rupanya Sakura lebih memilih mengerjakan pr biologi yang dikumpul masih lama—mata pelajaran yang ia suka—dari pada menyelesaikan pr bahasa inggris yang sudah ada didepan mata. Tapi berhubung yang meminta sahabat ini, rugi _sikit_ tak apalah.

Jemari lentik Ino memainkan handphonenya. Ia tak menuju pilihan _replay_ melainkan mencari kontak Sakura dan menekan tombol hijau. Ino menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke samping telinga. Menunggu dengan sabar. Tak ada jawaban. Mungkin sehabis mengirim sms, Sakura langsung tidur, pikirnya. Dijatuhkannya handphone ke atas kasur.

Namun sedetik kemudian telponnya berbunyi nyaring. Sakura menelpon.

"Halo."

" _ **Eh, lo udah baca sms gue belum?"**_

Sakura bertanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Suaranya bergumam tak jelas. Selain itu terdengar dentingan sendok dari seberang telepon. Ino menduga Sakura sedang makan malam.

"Udah." Jawab Ino.

" _ **Inget, lusa ya."**_

"Iya."

" _ **Eh, eh, terus, gimana nih kencannya? Cieeee…cerita dong."**_

"Lumayan ."

" _ **Sai udah nembak lo belum?"**_

"Belum."

Beribu-ribu meter dari kediaman Yamanaka, dirumahnya, Sakura mengernyit bingung. Jawaban yang Ino berikan terlalu singkat. Harusnya Ino bercerita heboh padanya. Harusnya mereka ketawa cekikikan sekarang. Hm…ada yang gak beres nih.

" _ **No. Lo…kenapa? Kencan kalian oke-oke aja kan?"**_

Ino sudah menduga Sakura akan menyadari hal ini. Ia memang cenayang paling ahli. Dan Ino juga gak ada keinginan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari Sakura. Ino menarik napas berat, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Gue ketemu Shikamaru dibioskop."

Terdengar suara benda jatuh dari saluran telepon. Kemudian grasa-grusu. Sakura pasti menjatuhkan sesuatu saking kagetnya mendengar cerita Ino. Konyol sekali. Ino tersenyum kecil.

" _ **Shi-Shikamaru?! Lo serius?"**_

"Mm-hm."

" _ **Terus dia ngomong apa ke lo? Cerita. Ke. Gue. Sekarang."**_

Ada jeda sejenak.

"Dia bareng Kak Temari."

Kali ini hening. Sakura terdiam. Terlalu terkejut untuk menjatuhkan benda apapun. Dan sialnya itu membuat perasaan Ino menjadi melankolis. Sahabatnya sendiri terdiam mendengar kisahnya. Ah, malang sekali ia.

Dan dalam keheningan ini, Sakura bisa mendengar sayup-sayup isakan kecil.

" _ **No. Lo nangis ya?"**_ Sakura bertanya. Sangat hati-hati.

"Sak, bantuin gue." Ino berujar dalam suara parau.

Sakura bingung. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Shikamaru berbeda dari kekasihnya, Sasuke. Sasuke itu dingin di luar, tapi sangat lembut di dalam. Tipikal tsundere. Dimana dengan begitu Sakura tahu sedingin apapun Sasuke berbicara, sebenarnya Sasuke sangat peduli padanya. Beda dengan Shikamaru. Pembawaannya cuek dan santai. Sangat sulit menebak pikirannya.

" _ **Ino, sorry gue nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa tentang ini."**_

Ino bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Terkuasai emosi. "Kenapa? Lo kan temen gue!"

" _ **Gue bukan teman yang bijak karena gue selalu ada di pihak lo. Dulu gue nggak tega melihat lo bersedih gara-gara Shikamaru, makanya gue dukung lo untuk putus dengan dia. Dan sekarang saat lo bingung tentang perasaan lo ke dia…gue lebih bingung lagi nggak tahu harus kasih saran apa ke lo."**_

Sakura berkata sejujur-jujurnya. Hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino itu tak biasa. Bahkan Romeo dan Juliet pun akan iri dengan kisah mereka. Sakura sadar ia tak punya kuasa untuk membantu, kuncinya hanya pada Ino dan Shikamaru.

Tak ada jawaban dari si gadis pirang. Hening berkepanjangan. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit… tapi Sakura tak menutup telponnya. Ia tahu, Ino butuh teman.

" _ **No, lo masih disana?"**_

"Hm…" Ino cuma bisa bergumam. Sakura tahu, Ino pasti menangis diam-diam karena sahabatnya itu gak pernah mau terlihat lemah.

" _ **Begini. Coba, lo bicara sama Shikamaru. Sekali aja. Ngomong baik-baik. Karena yang bisa selesaiin masalah ini cuma kalian berdua. Gue nggak bisa bantu apa-apa."**_

Kemudian kembali hening. Ino menatap langit-langit kamar. Sakura menanti dengan sabar.

Lalu suara Ino bergema, serak. "Makasih, Sak."

Telepon ditutup.

Sakura tahu, Ino gak begitu memperhatikan apa yang ia bilang. Ia sedang dikuasai emosi. Tapi biarlah. Biarkan ia menenangkan diri dulu, pikir Sakura. Lusa mereka akan ketemu dan Sakura akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghibur Ino.

Sementara itu dikamarnya, Ino kembali terbaring dikasur. Iris birunya bergerak dari langit-langit kamar, kini menatap jendela kaca yang masih terbuka gordennya. Langit malam membentang. Bertaburan kerlip bintang. Ino bangun, menuju meja belajar yang berada tepat disebelah jendela. Duduk di kursi.

Ia memandang langit agak lama. Lalu teringat sesuatu.

Dibukanya laci paling bawah, paling dalam ia merogoh. Kemudian tangannya keluar, memegang sebuah radio kecil bertenaga baterai. Agak berdebu. Pemberian kakeknya. Ino tersenyum.

Seingatnya terakhir kali ia menggunakan radio ini waktu SMP dulu. Tidak pernah lagi sampai sekarang ini. Ditaruhnya radio itu di atas meja belajar. Ditarik antenanya keluar lalu dinyalakan. Volume dibesarkan. Desisan saluran khas radio bergema. Seketika perasaan Ino dipenuhi nostalgia.

Ada satu frekuensi radio yang masih Ino ingat dengan jelas. Diputar-putarnya tombol saluran untuk mencari frekuensi itu. Ino lupa nama stasiun radionya, yang jelas setiap jam sembilan malam, stasiun itu akan memutarkan lagu-lagu populer nonstop hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Ino butuh itu sekarang.

Dapat! Dentingan gitar terdengar syahdu.

Tunggu. Kok, rasanya Ino mengenal lagu ini. Ah, sial, bahkan radio pun mengejeknya malam ini. Petikan gitar yang lembut, mengayunkan perasaan. Kemudian suara seorang wanita bernyanyi.

.

.

 _Denting yang berbunyi dari dinding kamarku_

 _Sadarkan diriku dari lamunan panjang_

 _Tak terasa kini malam semakin larut_

 _Kumasih terjaga_

 _Rintik gerimis mengundang kekasih di malam ini_

 _Kita menari dalam rindu yang indah_

 _Sepi ku rasa hatiku_

 _Saat ini oh sayangku_

 _Jika kau disini, aku tenang_

.

.

Kepala Ino berbaring nyaman diatas meja belajar dengan kedua tangannya terlipat sebagai bantal. Hela napasnya terdengar diantara keheningan malam. Segala pikiran yang bersarang dalam kepalanya perlahan tampak mengabur. Memudar. Lalu hilang. Pelan-pelan, sepasang mata biru itu menutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Helo, I'm back...*tebar bunga. Udah berapa bulan nggak nulis tiba-tiba dapet ide kayak gini dan langsung dikerjain. Ini minim editan. Jadi maapin kalau banyak kekurangan, typo dan hal-hal yang bikin sakit mata. Author mengharapkan banget kesan, pesan dan saran teman-teman sekalian di kolom review.

Claustrophobia : Ketakutan berlebihan terhadap tempat yang sempit

Cuplikan lirik diatas berasal dari lagu berjudul 'Denting' karya Melly Goeslaw

Makasih buat reader yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. See ya!


End file.
